Losing It
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover!
1. Chapter 1

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat under a tall oak tree in the yard of the Burrow, sipping from a tall glass of lemonade that Mrs. Weasley had made. A thick copy of _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_ sat open in her lap, but she wasn't really reading it. She was trying to relax in the summer heat. After graduating from Hogwarts, she had completed a fast paced two years at a Magical University and was now certified in the art of Transfiguration. Everyone was very proud of her, but her illustrious accomplishment had cost her a social life. Before she went to continue her schooling, she'd broken up with Ron. He had taken it rather hard at first, but in time they were able to remain good friends.

Hermione let out a sigh as she looked up to see the six Weasley brothers all playing Quidditch. Just the mere sight of Bill, Ron and George without their shirts on caused warmth to stir in Hermione's stomach and a blush to creep into her cheeks. Their sweaty, fit bodies immediately made her embarrassed and uncomfortable. "It's your own fault you're a twenty-two year old virgin who's never had a real relationship," she whispered to herself. If she would have just stayed with Ron, she would surely have had six children and a home by now, but that wasn't really what she wanted either. She only wanted to lose her virginity, and who better to take it than one of the men flying around the yard?

The Weasleys were notorious for their firm bodies and good looks, attributes passed down from Arthur, who still looked rather fit at his age. But there was something singularly special about each one which made Hermione sure they would all be unbelievable lovers in their own way. It occurred to Hermione that Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy and Ron were all single. A plan began to form in Hermione's brain. If she were to have one of them take her virginity, what would it be like? What would make each brother unforgettably different than all the others? She allowed herself to slip into a daydream…

She watched as Ron flew overhead, blocking Percy's best effort at scoring a goal. He laughed and accepted a high-five from George. Hermione decided that losing her virginity to Ron would be carefree, fun and innocent, but he would also be the most nervous of them all. She let her imagination take over.

"_Hermione, are you sure you want this?" Ron asked. _

_Hermione pulled him into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. "Yes, Ron. I am absolutely certain," she whispered as she coyly pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing a lacy white bra. _

_Breathing deeply, Ron mimicked her movements and removed his own shirt. Then he closed the distance between them by leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. After a few tentative kisses, his lips parted and Hermione took the opportunity to move further with her desires. She slid her tongue slowly into his mouth until it met his in a sensual dance, and her fingers wound through the slightly curled hairs at the back of Ron's neck. As he groaned, he reached for Hermione's bra, unclasped it and pulled it down her arms. _

_He pulled his lips away from hers and took in the sight of her breasts bared before him. He met her eyes, noting the rosy blush on her cheeks. "Hermione, I think we've waited too long for this moment. We should have done this long ago," he said with a smile, running his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. _

_She grinned and bit her lower lip. "I definitely agree," she said with a whimper as Ron slid his fingers up to her breasts. He tickled, palmed and held her breasts almost reverently. "Ron," she groaned as her head fell back. "I should tell you, this is my first time. I don't want to disappoint you." She let her head roll slightly to the right as Ron's lips made contact with her neck. _

"_Hermione, it's my first time, too," he whispered next to her ear. "We were meant to do this together."_

_Hermione was certain that she wanted Ron to take her last bit of innocence. Reaching for his belt, she quickly pulled his trousers down his thighs and waited until he stepped out of them. In his boxer shorts, Ron really was the picture of attractive youth. Hermione's body began to thrum with her pent up sexual tension as she felt his hand work the zipper of her own pants. He didn't wait for her to step out of them before his lips found their way to her left breast and began gently sucking. She grasped his shoulders tightly, nearly losing her balance from the sensation and could feel his strong muscles flex. _

_She quickly stepped out of her pants as she muttered, "The bed, oh!" She squealed as Ron began to eagerly swirl his tongue around her hardened nipple. "We need the bed." She managed to reach the edge of her mattress before she fell backwards. Ron smiled down at her as he lowered his boxer shorts to the floor. Hermione gulped and felt herself become very wet at the sight of Ron's manhood standing proudly at attention. He slowly climbed onto the bed with her and continued to tease and pleasure Hermione's breasts. She ran her hands down his back, squeezing his backside when she reached it. Ron chuckled and looked at her with his bright blue eyes. She could feel his shaft resting against her thigh, and she knew she was ready for him. She moved his hands to the waistband of her knickers and nodded, giving him permission to remove them. Soon she was laid bare before him, blushing and yearning for him. "I'm ready, Ron," she whispered._

_He took a deep breath as she spread her legs slightly and bent her knees. He looked into her deep brown eyes, noting that they were filled with a deep desire; he knew they were both ready. He took his painfully erect penis in his hand and guided it into her slick, wet opening. Hermione took a deep breath, bracing herself for the pain as Ron pushed into her, breaking her hymen. "Oh, god!" she called when the pain surged through her. Ron stopped his progress and looked on in shock. "D-Don't stop!" she commanded, and he continued to push deeper. Ron was distracted by the grip she had on his arms, but soon her pain subsided, and Hermione felt the pleasured fullness of having Ron inside her. She experimentally lifted her hips up to meet his, and the both moaned and gasped in pleasure. _

"_Hermione," Ron began with a grunt, "do that again, it was brilliant." She once again raised herself from the bed, this time twisting herself slightly, and soon they fell into a pattern and rhythm as their hands explored each other fervently. Ron ran his fingers down along her tummy until they grazed her clit, causing her to cry out from the new sensation. _

"_Ron!" she moaned and writhed beneath him. His eyes grew wide as he continued pumping in and out of her, enjoying the feel of her tight passage wrapped around him. Gently, he ran his fingers back over her, and she cried out again. He drew his fingers in little circles against her point of pleasure and she began to shout his name desperately. Ron could feel himself begin to grow tight and tense, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer inside this amazing witch. He quickly pinched and flicked her clit, quickly bringing her to an orgasm; the sight and sound of her had him grunting and pumping hard as his forehead sank down to meet hers. His lips crashed against her mouth as she called his name, and he thrust one final time, spilling his seed in her. _

_Ron rolled off of her and snuggled against her side. As she brought her hand up to run it through his hair, he said, "I'm so happy it was you."_

_She nodded and smiled as she played with his soft ginger locks, whispering, "Me too, Ron." _

Hermione suddenly crashed back to reality when she heard Mrs. Weasley persistently asking whether she wanted more lemonade.

"Hermione, dear? Would you like another glass?"

"No, thank you," Hermione managed to mutter through her lust filled thoughts. Mrs. Weasley bustled back into the Burrow, and Hermione glanced up at Ron. He smiled back down at her, causing her eyes to go wide, and she quickly turned her attention back to her textbook, hoping nobody would notice her crimson cheeks.

* * *

**Ahhh! I can't believe I just wrote Hermione/Ron smut! Someone stop me from ever doing it again!! **

**Anyway, please leave a review! I believe that the next chapter will be about Bill!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

After she had calmed down, Hermione became completely lost in _Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_ and didn't immediately hear the boys yelling. When she looked up, she saw the Quaffle coming straight at her and covered her face in preparation for the impact. After a few seconds, she realized nothing had hit her, and she proceeded to peek through her fingers. Bill had managed to capture the Quaffle before it could hurt her. He smiled down at her, and she sighed with relief. "Thanks," she murmured as she took in his shirtless form.

"Don't mention it." With a distinct look of curiosity, he tossed the Quaffle over his shoulder to Fred and took a seat next to Hermione. "Keep playing without me! I'm taking a break!" he called to his brothers.

Fred caught it and yelled back, "You're too old to keep up with the rest of us." He shook his head and passed the Quaffle to Percy.

"What are you reading?" Bill asked Hermione as he stretched out on the grass next to her.

"Oh, it's just a book on complex Transfiguration theories. Boring, you wouldn't be interested," she said, trying to dismiss a conversation which would inevitably make her feel too awkwardly intelligent.

Bill propped himself up slightly to look at the page she was reading. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed by the oldest Weasley brother's lithe, muscular limbs and his long ginger hair which he wore tied back. It also didn't hurt that his gorgeous features were accentuated by the fang earring he wore. "It's not boring to me. Did you know I was accepted by a University to study Transfiguration?" he asked, looked up into her eyes. She shook her head slowly in surprise. "I didn't attend, obviously. There was too much work to be done for The Order, and besides, I didn't want to overshadow Percy," he joked.

Hermione was dually impressed. Bill was extremely intelligent, and he also had a profound sense of duty. They sat for awhile conversing about different theories and properties of Transfiguration until George yelled down to them. "Bill, it's not fun with five of us! I don't care if Hermione is cuter than we are, get back up here!"

Hermione blushed at George's words. Bill seemed to notice and offered her a wink. "That much may be true, but I should get back up there and teach them all how to play like men," he told her as he laughed. Hermione shook her head and shooed him back into the air on his broom.

As she watched him take flight, her mind began to wander.

_Hermione was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, alone. It was nearly midnight, and she was helping herself to a slice of apple pie while she enjoyed the silent house. Suddenly she heard someone walking in through the front door. She quickly drew her wand and aimed it at the closed kitchen door, awaiting the intruder. Her heart was racing as the door slowly swung open to reveal Bill. _

"_Bill!" she gasped in surprise and relief. _

_His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Hermione, sorry if I scared you."_

_She lowered her wand. "What are you doing out so late?"_

"_Date," he said with a grimace. "If you can call it that," he added quietly. _

_Hermione stepped toward him and placed a small hand on his firm chest. "What happened?"_

_Bill looked at her hand, reveling in the feel of it through his shirt. "Girls that I take out always turn out to be naïve and mindless. It's like talking to a pygmy puff. Then they expect me to sleep with them, but I'm just so sick of this routine." Bill slid his hand over hers and slowly trailed his fingers down her arm. _

"_I'm young, Bill, but I'm not mindless." Hermione slid her other hand against Bill's abdomen and up along his ribs. His firm body felt warm and sensual through his clothing, and Hermione felt an unfamiliar warmth in her core. _

"_Of course you aren't," Bill whispered as he leaned her face toward hers. "That's because you're perfect, and any guy who has been with you probably doesn't know how privileged he truly was." Hermione involuntarily moaned as a result of Bill's words and his fingers which found their way under her pyjama shirt. He was kneading his large hands gently into the flesh of her lower back, inching his lips ever closer, but never breaking eye contact. _

"_You could be the first," Hermione whispered. Bill stopped his progress as his fingers stilled._

"_The first?"_

"_Yes, right now, you could be my first lover."_

"_Hermione, are you saying that… you've never? But you want me to?"_

"_Yes, please Bill. I trust you, and right now, you're driving my body wild," she said as she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. "Can we go to your room?"_

_Bill was floored at her request, but nodded as she took his hand and left them quietly up to his bedroom. He put up a silencing charm and a locking charm, knowing full well that the rest of his family would kill him for what he was considering doing. "Hermione, are you sure you don't want someone closer to your own age?"_

"_Bill, I don't want some fumbling child ruining my first time." She slowly pulled her night shirt up, revealing the creamy flesh of her stomach. Bill watched in a state of euphoria as she pulled the shirt completely off, revealing her full breasts. _

_Hermione steeled herself as she closed the distance between them. She knew she'd have to take some initiative if she wanted Bill Weasley to sleep with her. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands along his muscled body. Bill wasn't stopping her, but he also wasn't actively participating. That is until she removed his belt and unfastened his trousers. Then his lips came crashing down against hers. _

"_Bill," she moaned into his mouth as he firmly squeezed each of her breasts. He left her mouth, choosing to follow an elaborate path down her neck with his tongue and lips. His large hands seemed to be effortlessly eliciting delightful sounds from her, and soon she found herself wet from his experienced touch. She slid her hand along his erection through his boxer briefs. Bill moaned and quickly reclaimed possession of her mouth and slowly guided them toward his bed. _

"_I'll try to make your first time memorable, Hermione," he told her with a grin as they both fell onto his bed. Bill leaned over her, placing kisses along her neck and down to her breasts. He slipped his left hand into her pyjama pants, and she sucked in a surprised breath. His mouth gently trailed along her breasts, tongue laving and lips sucking. The combined sensations of Bill's fingers working against her most intimate parts and his mouth along her exposed skin at Hermione worked into a frenzy. _

"_Oh, sweet Merlin!" she exclaimed, rolling her head to the side when Bill's teeth grazed along her hardened nipple. Bill grinned against her; he still had it. He pulled himself away from her to remove her remaining clothing, noticing the immediate look of loss that crossed her face. He returned to his previous position and allowed Hermione to untie his shoulder length hair and run her fingers through it while he worked his deft fingers along her clit. He inserted one finger inside her, and it was his undoing. She moaned loudly and pulled at his hair, sending a powerful jolt to his already engorged penis. _

"_Bill, please!" she pleaded. He nodded and kissed her lips steadily as he positioned himself against her tight passage and pushed forward. Hermione was rather nervous about the size of his large, erection, but she had faith that her petite body could handle it. She held her breaths as he seamlessly pressed himself through her final barrier of innocence and waited as she dealt with the pain. His self control was speaking measures against the tightness of her wrapped around him; he wanted nothing more than to thrust to his heart's content, but he waited until she was ready. Once she was comfortable, Hermione gently rolled her hips, causing Bill to grunt. She was shocked by his reaction and rolled her hips again. Soon they fell into a pattern of rolling hips and moans accentuated with soft gasps. _

_Bill felt himself drawing near his release so he grasped Hermione's hips and began to thrust deeper and harder. Her moans and cries escalated in volume and intensity as she climaxed, clenching around Bill's cock in the process. "Oh, god, Bill!" she pleaded as she rode her orgasm. Seconds later, he came inside her velvety hotness to a chorus of his name echoing off of his bedroom walls. _

"_Mmm, Bill, Bill," she continued to mutter his name as they curled up together under her blanket. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. He lay behind her with his arms wrapped around her, kissing the back of her neck in gratitude. _

"_Thank you, Bill," he heard her mutter some time later. _

"_Trust me, you've given me a much bigger gift than anything I could give you." _

Hermione broke free from her daydream, stunned by her pent up feelings for Bill. She quickly cleared her head of all naughty thoughts before she stood and carried_ Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_ inside the Burrow with her.

* * *

**Yay Bill! I hope you liked it and noticed the differences between Ron and Bill. Up next (I believe) will be Percy!! Give him a chance, he's not so bad!  
Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

Hermione hid indoors for the remainder of the afternoon. It seemed that only way to escape from her overactive imagination was to avoid the guys. She curled up in the den with some more lemonade and her book. She was so absorbed in reading that she didn't notice right away that someone had joined her. She looked up to see Percy sitting across the room, perusing a text similar to the one she was looking at. They must have finished playing Quidditch, because Percy's hair was still damp from having taken a shower.

"Hey Percy," she said quietly, breaking the silence in the room. "What are you reading?"

He looked up and smiled, happy to have someone to talk to who would appreciate his reading material. "It's a text on advanced rune translation. Really interesting. Actually, would you mind if I asked you a question?" He rose and carried the text toward her after she nodded her approval. "Have you ever seen anything like these? Ancient runes are not my specialty." He leaned over the arm of her chair, pointing to a line of rune script that Hermione was nearly certain was Assyro-Babylonian. She tried to read the runes for him but became flustered when she noticed that his head was nearly on her shoulder and that he smelled appealingly fresh.

"Uh, this line is talking about the religion from the third century, and that part is saying something about their contemporary ruler from that time period," she said as she inhaled deeply and turned to face Percy. "You smell really good," she blurted before thinking. His nose was just inches from hers, giving her the perfect view of his shy smile and reddening ears. She took another deep breath and turned back to the page; she could feel the heat in her cheeks as she finished reading the script for him.

"Thanks, Hermione," Percy murmured next to her ear before straightening up. He took the book from her with a smile and turned toward the stairway. "See you at dinner." Hermione couldn't help but notice that the once socially-awkward Weasley was now an attractive, self-assured man, and her heart pounded a little harder in her chest. She let her mind wander as watched his lanky, muscular form retreat up the stairs.

_Hermione sat alone in a small library, darkened save for the fire burning in the hearth across from the chair she occupied and a small light in the ceiling. It was storming outside; flashes of lightning occasionally cast an eerie light on the floor in front of her. She had been waiting for awhile, and she was beginning to become worried. Suddenly the library door burst open, and Percy made his way inside, his robes all muddy and his glasses askew. _

"_You're so late. Are you all right?" Hermione asked, her voice laced with concern as she stood._

_Percy removed his heavy outer robe and hung it next to the door. "I'm fine, Hermione. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was unavoidably detained at work."_

_Hermione found herself drawn to the new, more independent side of Percy that had surfaced during the war. They were currently researching curses for the Order, and she found their meetings to be stimulating, both mentally and physically. Of course, Percy had never laid a finger on her, but that didn't mean she wished he wouldn't. "Should we get to work?" she asked while Percy drew his wand and dried his clothes and glasses. _

_He nodded and pulled a straight backed, wooden chair out from the long, rectangular table so Hermione could sit. He slid another chair right next to hers, took a seat, and opened a heavy tome on the table in front of them. The only sound was the crackling wood that burned in the fireplace. Hermione took occasional notes as they discussed what they read. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes seemed to linger on her face while she was writing, and she found herself scooting her chair until her thigh was touching his. As soon as she made such intimate contact, she felt her body crave more. Percy had stopped reading, instead focusing his gaze completely on her. "Percy, I-" Hermione began, only to be cut short by his lips. He kissed her softly, almost reverently, and Hermione could feel his nose against her cheek and his thigh rubbing hers. A heavenly friction rippled along her skin. She reached up and ran her fingers through his short hair, turning further into the kiss. His lips were soft and sensual, a delicious contrast to his no-nonsense exterior. She felt his hands gently trailing through her bushy hair, slowly winding around her locks as she pulled away slightly to look into his eyes. "Percy, what are we doing?" she whispered as a bolt of lightning illuminated his pale features. _

"_I'm not sure," he told her as he licked his lips. Hermione immediately reacted, placing her lips where his tongue had been and pushed her hands against his firm chest. Within seconds Hermione found herself standing to kick her chair out of the way. She swiftly climbed into Percy's lap, straddling him with her back against the table's edge, unbuttoning her shirt. "Hermione, I think we're getting carried away," Percy said. His words betrayed his actions as his hands slid slowly down her back, coming into contact with her behind._

"_No, I know exactly what we are doing," she said, as she got his shirt completely open and trailed her fingertips along his abdomen. Percy's head fell back slightly, and Hermione explored his neck with her lips and tongue. _

"_Yes, you definitely know what you're doing," he murmured, the vibrations of his neck sending a tingle to Hermione's lips._

_She stilled as he leaned his head forward and began to kiss her neck just above her collar. "Percy, I want you to be my first. Right now."_

_He stilled all of his efforts in shock. "Right now? Wait, you've never… before… with a man?" Hermione shook her head and then Percy ran a hand along her cheek. "How is that possible? You're beautiful and so smart, and you're the kindest witch I know."_

_Hermione forced herself to meet his eyes. "It doesn't matter why, I just want you."_

_Percy nodded ever so slightly as she claimed his lips again. She allowed her mouth to linger longer against his; her tongue soon became entwined with his in a sensual dance. Hermione felt Percy's fingers deftly undoing the buttons of her smart blouse, and soon he had it off and tossed it across the table. She yanked his shirt off as well, nearly gasping from the heat of skin on skin contact. Percy nibbled and pecked her lips while he unclasped her bra and brought his hands around to lightly touch her breasts. Hermione gasped from the feeling and tightly gripped Percy's hips, grinding slightly against him. _

"_Are you certain that you've never done this before?" Percy choked out. His manhood was swelling in his pants as she ground against him each time he grazed her nipples. _

_Hermione giggled as she gasped. "I've never ever done this, Percy." Her hands reached down between them and undid his belt. _

"_Up," Percy said as he lifted Hermione onto the top of the table and slipped out of his trousers. Hermione gulped at the sight of his tented boxer shorts and his perfect, pale, freckly flesh covered muscles. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth, and Hermione nearly fell back onto the table but caught herself in time. She leaned back, her hands supporting her weight as his tongue laved along her breasts and his hands removed her jeans and knickers. He paused to lower his boxer shorts before Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and guided him up onto the table with her. _

_She kissed him as she lay down on her back, wrapping her hands around his neck and taking him with her. She could feel his erect penis on her abdomen and moaned into his mouth. "Please, Percy. I want you now."_

_He gazed at the beautiful woman beneath him on the library table and was stunned that she so wantonly asked him to be her lover. He took a deep breath and guided himself into her intimate folds, pausing at the barrier of her innocence. She nodded and bit her lip, and Percy pressed onward until she called out in pain. He paused, fully inside her, and gave her a moment to adjust while he peppered kisses along her shoulders. Suddenly he felt her press her hips up against his, and he snapped his eyes back to hers to find that they were clouded with lust. He slowly pulled his length out of her and pushed himself back in, trying to be gentle. The pressure of the hard table top beneath his knees was not enough to deter his ministrations. Hermione hissed and writhed beneath him, and Percy felt a jolt of excitement straight into his core. He let his forehead settle against hers and he gently kissed her lips and cheeks while his hips pounded a slow, steady rhythm that matched the passion and intensity of the storm raging outside the window. _

_Hermione was completely overcome by the gentle, assertive way Percy was making love to her. It formed a beautiful contrast to the hard wooden table beneath her. He never once stopped kissing her flesh with his soft lips or running his fingers along her breasts and sides. She was lost in the feel of her lover's body over hers; she could have spent the entire stormy evening on the library table with Percy thrusting into her. "Oh, gods!" came her ragged cry as Percy's fingers ran up and down her soft tummy, gently teasing her clit. "Percy!" she gasped, and her lusty moans were his undoing. His strokes increased in speed and pressure as he came inside her. Hermione rode her orgasm until she could no longer move. Percy collapsed next to her and collected her in his arms. He nuzzled his nose against her neck and played with her hair. She curled up against his warm body and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered into the room, which was once again silent. _

Hermione was interrupted by Ginny's voice. "Will you help me set the table for dinner?"

"I'm on my way," Hermione squeaked, recovering from her imaginary encounter with Percy.

* * *

**I hope Percy was at least bearable for you all! I find him to be completely delightful! This chapter in particular is dedicated to Mistymist and JackMyles, lol. **

**Also, I'm going make a poll once all of the daydreams are posted. I want to know which brother you want to see Hermione actually "Lose it" to in the final chapter!! So keep in mind who you like the best!**

**I do believe Fred will be next! Thanks for reading and pweeze review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

Hermione set the table with Ginny, trying to forget all of the naughty thoughts she'd been having about the Weasley men. It didn't help that Fred had meandered into the kitchen to tease them while they set out the silverware. "Hurry up, would ya? I'm famished," he told them as they started to carry food over to the table.

"You could help you know?" Hermione snapped. "I can't reach these dishes. Some help?" she asked reaching up toward s stack of plates high in the cupboard. Fred shrugged and reached around her waist from behind, lifting her up so she could reach the shelf. "Fred!" she shrieked. "What are you doing?!" She squirmed around in his grasp.

"Helping you reach the shelf," he replied with a snicker. "Stop wiggling and just grab the plates." Hermione clutched the plates tightly, trusting Fred's grip as he lowered her to the floor.

"You're obnoxious," she told him as she bustled over to the table.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you!" he replied loudly and happily. Hermione didn't want to admit exactly how much she enjoyed his hands wrapped around her.

Once everyone was assembled, she found herself sitting next to Fred at dinner. She could hardly finish her food because of the way he kept making snide comments to her about everything, causing her to laugh.

"Would you look at Ron?" Fred asked her as Ron stuffed roasted chicken into his mouth. "What a hog." Hermione noticed that as Fred said this, he was piling food onto his own plate. She rolled her eyes.

"Would you like some more potatoes, dear?" Mrs Wealsey asked Hermione.

"No, thank you. I'm really quite full." Mrs Weasley sent a disapproving look; growing young people should surely eat second servings of dinner.

"You'd better eat more or she'll go batshit insane," he whispered, poking her with his elbow. She felt an electric thrill hum through her body at the brief contact, and her mind began to wander.

"_Fred! Stop tickling me," she said through a gale of giggles. She was at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but it was after the store had closed for the night. She offered to help Fred tidy the store while George was away on a trip._

_Fred continued to tickle her sides as she tried to break free. "That would mean I'd have to take my hands off you, and I'm not so sure I'd like that, Hermione."_

_She spun in his arms to face him and his hands stilled. She examined the bright green colour of his eyes and the spattering of freckles along his nose and cheeks. It was the small details that set him apart from George. It was these little differences that only she knew. "Actually, Fred, I can think of some other activities that require hands on contact."_

_He cocked his eyebrow. "Just what are you getting at?"_

_She leaned forward into his grasp and slowly pressed her lips to his, surprising him. She nibbled lightly on his lower lip before drawing back, focusing on his mouth. "Wow," Fred murmured, gazing down at her. _

"_That's what I was getting at." Hermione bit her own lip nervously. _

_Fred leaned in toward her, causing her heart to pound rapidly. His lips ghosted over hers, and she wasn't sure if he'd touched her or not. "Could we get at it again?" Suddenly his lips were roaming freely against hers, and his hands were splayed across her hips. "Mmm…you taste like cinnamon," he said, his lips brushing against hers greedily. He slipped the tip of his tongue between her lips, parting them, tasting the hot sweetness of her mouth. Fred pressed his fingers into her lower back, massaging her and memorizing her flesh. This was vastly different than the tickling in which they had been partaking. _

_His control of the kisses was dizzying to Hermione, and she dropped her head back revealing her creamy, smooth neck to him. He kissed the hollow at the base of her neck, and she groaned his name. He licked and nipped near her ear, and she moaned louder. Fred could feel his manhood begin to twitch as the sensual sound of her voice added to his growing erection. _

_Hermione, gaining some of her senses, reached a hand up along the back of his neck, weaving her fingers through his hair. His glittering green eyes opened wide as she pulled him down, guiding his lips back toward her own. His eyes fluttered closed again, and Hermione felt his eyelashes tickle against her cheek. His lips met hers as their bodies rubbed together, creating a beautiful friction from the contact. _

_She pulled her lips away from his, before she disappeared completely into her lust and desire. "Fred, we aren't getting any work done," Hermione groaned as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "I, oh, I told you I'd, oh, help you with the shop."_

_Fred whispered right next to her ear, "Just stop thinking, ok?" She nodded and took in his appearance. His hair was ruffled from where she'd run her fingers through it, and at some point, she must have unbuttoned half of his shirt. His chest drew her fingers against her better judgment, and she found herself undoing the rest of the buttons and pulling his sleeves down his arms. _

"_Hermione, what do you want to do?" he asked. She looked up to see his heated eyes glazed over. _

"_I want to lose my virginity to you."_

_Fred raised an eyebrow before narrowing his eyes. Then he leaned in closer and cocked his head slightly. "You're a virgin? And you want me to take your virginity?"_

"_Yes and yes." _

"_Sounds good to me," he said, his face lighting up as he scooped her up into his arms and apparated into his bedroom. Before she knew it, he had pulled her shirt over her head and was placing soft kisses against her shoulders, his bare chest skimming against her arms. "Just as long as you promise not to be shy."_

_His kisses trailed down to the tops of her breasts as he reached to unhook her bra. She slipped the straps down her arms, and Fred took in the sight of her. She smirked at the fact that he had been silenced, and managed to unbuckle his belt before he returned his attention to her breasts. "Fred, your tongue is fantastic," she gasped as his tongue swirled around. He scooped her up and dropped her onto the bed and stepped out of his trousers. _

"_Hermione, you're going to drive me crazy with that kind of talk." She smiled up at him and coyly slid her jeans down her legs so that she was laying on his bed in her purple cotton knickers which were now soaked from her arousal. "You look fucking hot." He crawled onto the bed next to her feet and slid his hands up her legs. He reached her knickers and pulled them down, never losing eye contact as he tossed her underwear across his room and played with her feet. _

_Hermione giggled and pulled herself up to her knees in front of Fred in order to hide her feet from him. She reached for the waistband of his boxer-briefs and started to slide them down. Fred smirked as he stopped moving and simply watched Hermione pull his underwear down past his enormous manhood, enjoying the expression on her face. She smiled and pulled Fred down on top of her, surprising him and causing him to wriggle free from his boxer-briefs. "Are you ready?" he asked, straddling her waist. She nodded as he leaned down to place a kiss on her slightly swollen lips. While he was kissing her sweetly, he reached down and ran his deft fingers along the apex of her femininity. She gasped into his mouth, eliciting some chuckles from him. His fingers worked more quickly and she began to writhe beneath him. _

"_Sweet Merlin, Fred!" she moaned as she orgasmed. _

_Fred grinned as she came. "Just wait until I'm inside." She pulled his hips toward hers, and he grunted. _

"_I want you now," she whispered. He pushed himself into her slick opening and through her barrier. She hissed in pain and grabbed roughly at his shoulders. Fred loved the painful handprints she was leaving on his back, and he had to restrain himself from pumping into her before she was ready. He bit his lip as she adjusted to his length and let her guide him slowly in and out. She set the pace as Fred muttered all of his dirty thoughts as they surfaced._

"_You're tight. Oh, fuck, you're tight. And hot. Hermione, how could this possibly be your first time? You're exquisite." His words made her blush but also encouraged her to arch her back and swirl her hips slightly. Fred leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth. Hermione screamed, on the verge of another orgasm, just as Fred stopped moving inside her. He grinned evilly down at her. _

"_You've got to beg for it," he whispered against her breast. "You've got to really want it, Hermione."_

_She gritted her teeth. "I refuse to beg," she said breathlessly. _

"_Fine, then I'll beg you. Please, Hermione, may I cause you to scream my name over and over again." She laughed for a second before Fred gripped her hips and pounded into her roughly. "Please."_

_Hermione screamed his name over and over as Fred came with a powerful release inside of her. Fred's hair brushed against her neck and face as he rode her until they were both spent. He collapsed next to her and pulled her on top of him. "Give me five minutes and you can be on top."_

"Hermione, just one more scoop of potatoes?" Mrs Weasley asked hopefully.

"W-What?" Hermione sputtered. Everyone at the dinner table turned to face her. She looked to her right and met Fred's amused eyes. Her daydream had left her confused and sputtering. "Please excuse me," she muttered as she quickly stood and fled the kitchen.

* * *

**Mmmm... Fred...**

**Reminder: I'm planning on making a poll once all of the daydreams are posted. Who should she "lose it" to??**

**Next chapter will be George!! Thanks so much for all of the reviews!! You rule!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

Hermione ran up to the room she shared with Ginny and flung herself into bed. "Oh bugger!" she exclaimed. She had just embarrassed herself in front of the entire Weasley family, but at least they didn't know what she had been thinking about. She lay in the bed for awhile until she heard Mrs Weasley cleaning up in the kitchen. She looked out the window and saw Harry and Ginny going for a walk, holding hands. Since everyone was most likely occupied, she decided she would just take a shower and read for awhile. She gathered her robe and towel and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

The door was slightly ajar, so Hermione pushed it the rest of the way open. What she found made her freeze in place; George was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers were on the final button, and his muscular chest and stomach were exposed. "Hermione! Fancy, meeting you here!" he said jovially as she stared at him.

"Oh! I'm, uh, sorry, George," she managed to say. "I'll just leave." When she didn't immediately turn and go, he grinned and undid the final button.

"Planning on a shower?" he asked, too innocently, as he slid the shirt down his arms.

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning, and she knew George was teasing her, but she was having a hard time leaving. "Yes, I was going to have a shower, but I'll wait until you're done."

"Or we could just take one together," George told her with a wink.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "W-What?!"

George chuckled and flung his shirt over his shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Hermione. Ladies first." He smiled, shaking his head as he left the bathroom. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Hermione turned to glare at his fit body and laughing eyes as he walked down the hallway. She quickly closed and locked the door before divesting herself of her clothes and slipping into a hot shower. As she shampooed her hair, she let her mind drift a million miles away.

_Hermione was working for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, assisting Fred and George with a set of complicated experiments. They had hired her, because she would serve as a priceless asset in their quest for new, interesting products. Hermione was more than happy to help them in their pursuit and was also more than happy to spend time with George. Fred often left them alone to flirt, and Hermione couldn't help but be attracted to him._

"_Can you hand me that cauldron, George?" she asked. They were side by side in the backroom of the store, hours after closing time. George handed it to her, letting his fingers linger against hers as he grinned, his deep green eyes sparkling. There were so many subtle differences between the twins, and Hermione was happily learning exactly what made George different. "Thanks," she whispered, her voice huskier than she'd ever heard it before. _

_Hermione could feel George's gaze on her as she added various ingredients to the cauldron and set it in the corner to heat. She turned back to see his mouth slanted in a slight smile. "What?" she asked puzzled. _

"_Nothing," George drawled._

_Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You look like you're leering at some particularly attractive witch."_

"_Perhaps I am," he told her with a grin. He advanced on her as her mouth dropped open. "Don't try to deny that there's a certain spark between us. I've felt it since you started working with us."_

"_I, well, I- yes, I have felt it." _

_George smiled genuinely at her. "Good, because I feel it, too," he reached out and gently grasped her hand, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand. _

_Hermione felt electricity in his kiss, and she never wanted it to stop. She reached up and draped her arms over her shoulders, pulling him closer. Suddenly his hands were on her hips, and he had backed her against the wall. She was trapped between his arms with nowhere to go, and her knickers were beginning to become wet. His kisses became deeper, stronger, and she fervently nibbled on his lips, hardly believing her luck. _

_She pulled away from his kiss, panting. "George, I-"_

"_Hermione, Can we just skip all the dating and showing off and get right to the sleeping together? I'm not going to lie; I want you right now."_

_She was stunned for a moment before she blurted out, "I'm a virgin."_

_George cocked his head a bit but didn't move away from her. "Are you serious? How is that possible?" Hermione shrugged silently. "From where I'm standing, you look like the supreme goddess of sex or something like that. A virgin? Really? How can someone so hot still be a vir-"_

_Hermione silenced him with her lips; his words were amazing, but his kisses were even better. She was ready to lose her virginity, and she wanted it to be with George. She nibbled on his full lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. George pushed her back against the wall, knocking over a small shelf of Skiving Snackbox supplies. Neither of them seemed to notice as Hermione wrapped one of her legs up around George's hip, grinding against his growing arousal. He leaned his head back and groaned. _

"_George, I'm ready to lose it, to you," she whispered as she kissed his chest through his t-shirt. _

"_Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed. He let her take his hands and lead him toward the workbench. She looked at it and then back up at him. _

"_Can we clear the bench off?" she asked as she pulled his shirt up to reveal his hard abdomen. _

"_You're pretty kinky for a virgin," he replied as she yanked his shirt over his head, placing her hands on his chest. He pulled his wand from his pocket and cleared off the work space, transfiguring the top off the bench into a squishy, pillow-like material. Then he pulled her shirt off slowly, enjoying the way a blush spread across her chest over top of her bra. He ran his lips along the top of each breast, causing her to hiss with pleasure. She was gripping at his back by the time he released her from her bra, and he was teasing her nipples with his lips. Hermione backed up into the workbench, nearly losing her balance as George slowly sucked her nipple between his lips, skimming the other one with his fingertips. _

_George slid his hand along her tummy down to the button of her denims, unfastening them and sliding them down. He made sure to keep his mouth moving against her soft, round breasts, eliciting gasps and mews. "Oh god!" she moaned as his fingers glided across her clit. It felt amazing, even through her underwear. _

_Regaining some thought power, Hermione placed George's hands against her jeans, urging him to pull them down so she could step out of them. Then he returned his hands, lowering her knickers as well. He knelt in front of her as he slid them down her legs. Hermione looked down at him, and an unbelievable heat spread through her core. George placed a trail of kisses down her thigh before he stood up and lifted her onto the workbench. He stepped back and locked his eyes to hers as he unbuckled his belt and opened the fly of his trousers. He silently dared her to look down as he pulled of his jeans and multicolored boxer shorts at the same time. As her eyes wavered between his green ones and his manhood, he couldn't help but smile. A second later, he joined her on the bench top. _

_Hermione leaned back onto the bench, pulling George down for more kisses. He kissed her lips, inserting his tongue into her hot mouth. His began to trace a pattern against her breasts, and she wriggled beneath him. "More," she whispered. He latched his lips onto her neck, a move which would surely leave a deep bruise, but this thought only made his erection harder. He stroked his nimble fingers against her clit with one hand and looped his fingers through her curly hair with the other. _

"_Your body is perfect," he whispered against he neck, and she bucked up against him from the feel of his hot breath. _

"_Oh god," she moaned loudly. He kissed the valley between her breasts. _

"_Got to keep quiet, love," he chuckled. _

"_Don't wanna," she moaned as he inserted one long finger into her core. She sucked in a deep breath and looked at him wide eyed. _

"_You are so tight," he whispered against her belly, pulling his finger back out. _

"_George, please!" she exclaimed. Her loud, audacious commands had him at the verge of an explosion, so he decided to put them both out of their misery. He positioned his painfully erect penis against her opening and began to push past her lips. She reached up and gripped his biceps as he reached her barrier. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder firmly, apologetically as he thrust deeply inside. She yelled out in pain, and he patiently stilled his movement. _

_She took a few deep breaths and began to move her hips. George looked down into her deep brown eyes as he pulled himself a few inches out of her, gently thrusting back in. After a few thrusts, he felt Hermione press against him, matching his movements. He trailed kisses along her neck and breasts as they bounced with the intensifying movement between the two lovers. Hermione smiled up at him, moaning and rolling her hips. George braced his legs and began to ride her harder, causing her cries to grow louder. _

"_What did I tell you about your volume?" he scolded, pumping into her harder and faster. She cried out his name over and over mixed with a few expletives. "Well, if you're going to say that, be as loud as you want." He grinned at her, watching as her back arched off the table, bringing her breasts up to his mouth. He licked and suckled as she pumped her hips against him, drawing them both to the verge of orgasm. _

_When George reached a hand down to rub against her core, she screamed his name and her body tightly squeezed around him, bringing him to a powerful climax. He pumped hard, one last time before spilling his seed into her. She writhed under him as she enjoyed her orgasm and the feel of him all over her body. After George slipped out of her, he curled up next to her, running her fingers along her sweaty face and puffy hair. _

"_Thanks, George," she whispered as she fell asleep against his warm chest. _

"_It was honestly my pleasure, oh supreme goddess of sex."_

Hermione was jerked back to reality as she knocked over a line of shampoo and conditioner bottles, causing them to clang loudly against the porcelain tub. She took a deep breath and turned the taps to make the water colder. She couldn't believe the effect that particular daydream was having on her mind and body. She quickly finished bathing as she turned off the water, groping for a towel.

For some reason, she felt much dirtier after her shower.

* * *

**Oh my sweet George! Please review!  
**

**Reminder: I'm planning on making a poll once all of the daydreams are posted. Who should she "lose it" to??**

**The final brother is Charlie! -swoons-  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

Hermione tried to read a book after her shower, but her mind kept wandering away from her. She could hardly believe that it was nearly midnight before she had finished one chapter. As she yawned and closed her book, her stomach growled loudly. She looked around the sitting room, happy that nobody was there to hear her.

Just as the clock chimed midnight, Hermione set her book down, stretched and meandered into the kitchen. She pulled her bathrobe around her as she opened the door, revealing Charlie eating some milk and cookies. He really was a spectacular sight with his messy ginger hair and very muscular physique. "Hey Hermione," he said, smiling, as he dunked a chocolate chip cookie into his glass of milk. "Want some cookies?" he asked, and Hermione noticed a glint in his eyes.

"Actually, I think I'll have some pie." She smiled at him as she headed toward the refrigerator. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked, glancing back at him as she dug through the leftovers, looking for some cherry pie.

"No, not really. I got used to staying up late with Perdita, a baby Norwegian Ridgeback who was having trouble nursing." Charlie stuffed the cookie into his mouth and grinned as Hermione took the pie to the counter and cut a slice. After he finished chewing he asked, "You couldn't sleep either?"

Hermione laughed as she sat next to him. "I haven't tried… I've been reading since after dinner." She took a bite of the delicious, fruity pie. Charlie watched as she savored the taste on her tongue and lips.

"Should have known," Charlie told her with a wink. "You've always been a lethal combination of brains and beauty."

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes as Charlie stood and set his plate and glass in the sink. "Sure, Charlie, and you're Professor McGonagall."

As he left her alone in the kitchen, he said "goodnight, m'dear" in a Scottish accent.

She knew there was no way he fancied her, but Hermione couldn't seem to stop her imagination from taking over.

"_Charlie, where are you going?" Hermione called to Charlie trudged across the lawn behind the Burrow. He was carrying a rope ladder draped across his muscular shoulder. _

_He paused to see Hermione sitting under a tree, reading a book. "I'm just going to sit up in the old tree house before my dad tears it down this weekend. Want to come?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hermione stood, gently setting her book in the grass and took his hand. He laced his calloused fingers with hers, and she could barely believe the way her small hand felt in his large strong one. She looked up into his bright blue eyes as he led her slowly toward the tree fort. _

_He chuckled as he pulled out his wand and led the rope ladder into the branches so they could climb up. "I used to come up here every day."_

"_May I?" she asked, and Charlie motioned for her to climb the ladder. She climbed up the ladder slowly, because it kept shifting with her weight. Charlie was right behind her, and when she slipped, she felt his hand grasp her thigh to steady her movement. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as Charlie squeezed her leg before letting go._

"_You ok?" he asked underneath her._

"_Yes," she answered sharply, desperately trying to convince herself that it was the height and not Charlie's hand on her leg that had her heart sputtering. She quickly finished climbing the ladder and pulled herself into the tree house. A few seconds later Charlie climbed the rest of the way up, and Hermione found herself very alone in a tall tree with a very attractive man. _

_Charlie magically dusted off the floor for them to sit, and Hermione hesitantly walked over to where he was. They sat side by side, and Hermione noticed a large wooden sign reading 'No Girls Allowed' that Charlie or one of his brothers must have painted when the were younger. She laughed. "Does that mean I have to leave?" she asked, pointing to the sign. _

_Charlie grinned, and Hermione noticed how devastatingly charming it was. "Of course not. That was to keep ugly girls and Ginny out." He turned to face Hermione and scanned her body with his eyes. "You are neither ugly nor my sister, thank Merlin." _

_Her heart began to thump rapidly again under the scrutiny of those gorgeous eyes, and she nearly squealed as Charlie leaned toward her and gently, intuitively kissed her lips. Hermione's brain nearly shut down, and soon Charlie was pulling his delectable lips and rock hard body away from her. Her hormones snapped to attention and she reached out, pulling him back and engaging him in more sweet kisses. Hermione ran her hand down his cheek, and she could tell that he hadn't shaved for a day. She didn't mind; in fact, she was beginning to love the feel of his rough exterior pressed against her much softer form. _

_As impressed as she was with his snogging skills, she was even more impressed with the way his hands were running down her sides, learning her shapes and curves. She gasped when she felt Charlie's hand brush against her breast, and he immediately pulled away from her. "I'm so sorry, I'm moving too fast," he explained quickly as he ran a hand through his hair. _

"_No you aren't," Hermione whispered as she leaned toward Charlie once more. She ran her hands down the back of his neck until the came to rest on his strong shoulders and nibbled on his lips, eliciting a moan of appreciation from deep within his chest. He pulled her onto his lap, crushing her against him with his arms. She straddled his hips, barely noticing the wooden floor of the tree house digging into her knees. She pulled away from their kisses as Charlie slowly yet determinedly dragged his fingers along her back from her shoulder blades until he was cupping her bottom. _

_He leant forward again, and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you," he whispered against her neck before kissing it. _

"_I don't want you to stop," she whispered as he squeezed her bum. His lips trailed down her neck and across her chest, and she moaned as her head fell back slightly. Charlie wrapped his large hands around her hips and gently rocked her against him. She could feel his growing erection through his trousers and goose bumps appeared on her arms and neck. "Charlie," she whimpered, and his hands immediately slid under her shirt, pulling it over her head. Hermione's head was swimming in lust, and she barely noticed as she returned the favor and slipped his t-shirt off as well. She now sat face to face with the most perfectly chiseled body she could ever imagine. _

_Charlie smirked at the look on her face, knowing what she must be thinking. "I've done many things in this tree house, but I've never been this far with a girl up here."_

_Hermione involuntarily pressed her hips against his again as she moaned, "I've never been this far before, ever."_

_Charlie paused his ministrations. "What?"_

_Hermione's thoughts came crashing in around her. She bit her lip, immediately regretting her words and already missing Charlie's touch. "I, well, I've never had sex before. But I want to," she assured him. _

_He looked into her honey brown eyes and studied her face. "You're a virgin?" She nodded. "But you don't want to be?" She nodded again. He studied her face and her bra clad torso for another moment before a crooked grin appeared on his lips. "Okay."_

_Smiling, he unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms revealing her round, creamy white breasts and dusky pink nipples. He pulled her into another kiss and she pressed her soft breasts against his firm chest. Charlie gently pushed Hermione back until she was lying on her back looking up at him with curious eyes. _

_He winked as he ran his rough fingertips in circles around her breasts, enjoying the way she wriggled and gasped underneath him. He let his fingers trail down her tummy to the waistband of her jeans. Charlie undid the button and zipper and tugged them off her slender legs. He leaned over her body and kissed her tummy as he fingers found their way beneath the sides of her knickers. _

"_Take them off," she groaned, and Charlie slowly slid her underwear down her legs. He kissed each inch of her skin after the scrap of pink fabric passed over it. She was whispering his name and he had yet to touch her most intimate parts. Once her underwear had been tossed across the small room, Hermione pulled him back up to kiss her. She ran her small hands over his biceps and the creases of his back and shoulders. She licked his lips, enticing his tongue to meet hers. She was certain she wanted to lose her virginity to him. _

_Reaching for his button, she sent him a questioning look. "Go ahead," he told her, his voice deep and husky. Within seconds, she had removed his worn denim trousers and his black boxer shorts. She stared hesitantly at his fully erect member as he hovered over her. "Hermione, if you don't want to, I won't be mad at you."_

"_No, it's not that," she told him. "I was just wondering what it would feel like in my mouth." Charlie's eyes went wide as saucers._

"_Well, why not try it out?" he asked diplomatically, hoping she would want to._

_She nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Okay." _

_Charlie settled himself onto his back and watched her every movement as she knelt between his legs and grasped his cock. She slid her small, soft hands up and down his shaft before she leaned down and tasted him. He had to bite down on his lip as she took his head into her hot mouth and experimentally swirled her tongue around it. After a few moments, he bit back a groan as she licked him from base to head before flicking her tongue along his shaft. Charlie managed to endure nearly five minutes of her curiosity before he felt like he was going to explode. "Hermione," he whispered hoarsely. She looked up at him as she massaged him. "You should probably stop that now, before there isn't anything left for you." _

_She smiled and crawled up next to his body and kissed him. Charlie took this time to gain control again before quickly flipping Hermione onto her back. Caught off guard, she looked up at him, causing him to chuckle. He knelt between her thighs and started to draw small circles around her clit and dipped his long finger into her, and soon she was panting and begging for him. He took his member in one hand and guided his length into her, slowly as not to cause her too much pain. _

_Once he had reached her barrier, she called out and grasped his left bicep with her right hand. She squeezed her eyes shut as he broke through her layer of innocence and pressed his length completely into her. He held still until her pain subsided before beginning to move within her. _

_Hermione gasped as he gently circled her clit again and pumped in and out of her. He leaned down and kissed the shell of her ear as she gasped. His fingers thrumming against her brought her to a quick release, and she surprised them both when she pumped up against him. She called out a strangled cry of his name as she came, her inner walls clamping around him. _

_Charlie took a deep breath and managed to stave off his own release; he was determined to ensure that Hermione had an unforgettable first time. As she came down from cloud nine, she smiled at him and began to sit up. "Not yet," he told her, smiling mischievously as he lifted her legs up and propped her ankles on his shoulders. He ran his fingers up and down her thighs, watching her eyes glaze over again with lust. _

"_Holy Merlin!" she gasped as he pressed fully into her at this new angle. She was amazed that he reached a seemingly unattainable depth within her. He pumped himself in and out of her, and she watched his look of concentration and his flexing muscles. She gripped his shoulders as he drove into her again and again, causing her to cry out. She shook her head from side to side, afraid that she would explode from sheer pleasure. _

_When Charlie finally felt his body tighten, signaling his release, he let his head drop down and gave her everything he had. Hermione's hand found its way into his ginger hair and grasped it as he rode her to her second climax before he finally spilled his seed into her. Once he felt her body relax her hand drop from his hair, he lowered her ankles from his broad shoulders. He stretched out on the wood floor next to her and kissed her cheek._

_She smiled at him. "Thanks, Charlie," she whispered._

"_No, thank you. I mean, honestly, I've been fantasizing about doing that up here for years. And I'll admit, some of the more recent fantasies involved you."_

_Hermione blushed as he brushed her hair back from her face, and they cuddled in the tree house, watching the sun set. _

When Hermione heard the kitchen clock strike one o'clock in the morning, she was pulled out of her delectable fantasy. She sighed and decided that she needed to take a more active participation in trying to lose her virginity before she lost her mind. She set her plate in the sink and climbed the stairs to bed, recalling all of the daydreams she'd had that day.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, Charlie...**

**There will be one more chapter that does not involve a daydream, so please vote in the poll! Who should Hermione Lose It to? **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, unable to close her eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep. She had herself worked into a state of sexual frustration. Sighing, she rolled to lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. What was it about all of the Weasley boys that had worked her into such a frenzy?

Rolling out of the bed, Hermione slipped her robe around herself and softly walked down to the living room, pausing to take a book from the shelf. She sat in the corner and turned on a small lamp. Once she was cozy and warm in the chair, she started reading, and it was just her luck that the tome was so boring, it put her to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke to the most delicious smell coming from the kitchen, and thinking that Molly was baking some sweets, went to investigate. As she entered the kitchen, she froze, quite startled by the sight before her. Charlie Weasley was wearing an undershirt and boxer shorts which were somewhat concealed by his mother's red and yellow apron, and he was baking a blueberry pie. "Charlie?" Hermione called apprehensively from the doorway.

He spun around to face her, and a smile broke out on his face. "Morning, Hermione. You're up early."

She was still confused, but the sight of Charlie in all his manly glory baking a pie had her heart pounding and her brain screaming. She tried not to stare greedily at his broad shoulders and oven mitt-covered hands as she asked, "Why are you baking a pie at six in the morning? On a Saturday?"

Charlie pulled off the oven mitts and untied the apron, draping it across one of the antiquated, wooden chairs at the kitchen table. "Uh, well, baking is one of my hobbies," he muttered, giving her a shy look.

Hermione studied his underwear clad form and nearly passed out. From the top of his head to the tips of his bare toes, Charlie was fit as a fiddle, and Hermione knew that she wanted him. The combination of his manliness and way he looked like a domestic god when he baked were completely fascinating to her. "Good gods, you're hotter than a cauldron," she murmured, examining his muscular body.

"Excuse me?" Charlie chuckled. "Were you talking about me?"

Hermione blinked, confused as to what he was talking about before she realized she had spoken out loud. Her entire face immediately flushed bright pink and her eyes widened.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he replied to her flushed face, winking. "But you'd better be careful; if I weren't such a gentleman, I'd make a move. And then where would you be Hermione?" His question was conveyed with a joking tone, but his features were serious and calculating. He took a step closer to her, and his deep blue eyes bore into hers. Hermione's body began to stir, recalling her daydream about Charlie, and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him.

Much to her surprise and pleasure, Charlie reached a calloused hand out and ran his fingers down her cheek. He gently played with a stray lock of her hair, twisting it around his fingers, but the contact was not enough. Hermione reached up and caught Charlie's face with her small hands and guided his lips to hers. Once his hands found their way inside her house coat and came to rest on her back, Hermione was satisfied with the contact. His lips were hot and perfect against hers, but she wanted more. She trailed her lips down along his jaw and neck, stopping to tease his pulse point.

Charlie let her take control; it felt fantastic and was a huge ego boost to feel her little hands running through his hair and down his neck. Sighing, Hermione pressed herself against his chest, and he could feel her hardened nipples and soft flesh rubbing against him, shocking him back to reality as her hands finally found the front of his underwear.

"H-Hermione," he sputtered, taking a small step back. "Let's not rush into things here." He had to grasp her hands to ensure that she stopped touching him. "Like I said before, I am a gentleman, and my mother didn't raise a liar either." Charlie took a deep breath and forced his eyes away from her chest as he said, "So how about we go on a date first, before we start thinking… or doing, anything else?"

Hermione just gaped at him, surprised by his words and deeds. On one hand, it was really sweet that he wanted to take her on a proper date. On the other hand, she was royally annoyed that she had to wait to sleep with him; the business of losing one's virginity was becoming very complicated to her. "Okay," she finally responded, and Charlie released her hands. A plan was beginning to form in her mind. "Under one condition."

Charlie smirked at her. "What condition?"

"We go out this weekend when the rest of your family is visiting your second cousins in Norway."

Charlie grinned, thoroughly liking the way this minx was thinking. "Deal."

* * *

**Thanks for voting! Charlie won the poll!! He had 46 percent of the votes!!**

**The ending will include him and Hermione. There will be one more long, smutty chapter after this one!! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Losing It by WeasleyForMe**

**Inspiration and beta-reading by Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!!**

**Hermione has decided she wants to lose her virginity to one of the Weasley brothers. Through a series of daydreams, she imagines the benefits of having each one as her first lover! Smut!**

* * *

In Hermione's mind, it took an eternity for Saturday to arrive. All of the Weasleys, save for Charlie, had gone away on a trip, and she was more than ready for their date.

Charlie took her to a little restaurant in Hogsmeade and requested a quiet table for their meal. He was dressed impeccably in a plain white shirt and grey trousers, and Hermione felt that she was the envy of every other woman in the vicinity.

Hermione was already enthralled by Charlie's body, but she soon learned that listening to his deep voice conveying his wealth of knowledge was just as spectacular. She found herself asking him question after question just to hear him explain himself. As they ate dessert, she asked, "How do you feel about the dragon reservation they are planning to build in Spain?"

"Oh, it's funny that you brought that up, because you see…" he went on and on, thrilling the sensitive flesh on Hermione's back without laying a finger on her. She watched his lips move, unable to think of anything but him. She saw his movements in slow motion when he smiled and bit his lower lip with his bright white teeth. "How do you feel about it?" asked her, obviously finished with his explanation that Hermione was too dazed to comprehend.

Blinking a few times, she muttered, "I feel exactly the same way," causing him to smile brightly. "Are you done with your food? I think we should be going," she said quickly, hoping to get him alone.

As Charlie took his time paying for their meal and sauntering out of the restaurant, Hermione's body was on a tense mission. When she decided that he was taking too long, she grabbed his hand and apparated both of them quickly back to the Burrow, surprising Charlie in the process. Once they were in the yard, she reached up to run her hands through his hair, saying, "Good, we're alone."

He chuckled as he placed his hands firmly on her waist. "Why the big hurry?"

"I was tired of sharing you with all of the other women at the restaurant," she said simply. Charlie blushed, happy that it was concealed by the dim moonlight. Then suddenly she was pulling him down toward her and tasting his lips. He needed to take a moment to catch his breath before he responded. He wrapped his arms more firmly around her, pulling her against him and causing a moan to escape from her lips.

Hermione had never felt anything quite so luxurious in her life; his warm lips, crisp shirt and soft hair created various textures against her skin. As his hands splayed across her lower back, she tilted her head to the side, giving Charlie reign over her ivory neck. He peppered gentle kisses along its length before licking and sucking nearly hard enough to leave marks, declaring his intent. Deciding it was best not to blemish her lovely skin, he kissed his way back up to her mouth. She allowed Charlie's tongue to slide past her lips, a simple motion that caused her to involuntarily spread her legs on either side of his left thigh.

Charlie opened his eyes, immediately aware that he was holding a nearly limp, gasping Hermione against him. Her hands were all over his chest, and it felt amazing, but he didn't think this was the most appropriate time. "Hermione, perhaps we should go inside."

Her lustful eyes met his and she smirked. "Yes, inside would be much better."

"I meant that we should probably get to bed… separately. We just started this, and I don't want to take advantage of you."

Hermione frowned. "But I _want_ you to take my virginity. Now."

Charlie released his hold on her and stepped back. In all of his years, he was nearly certain that he had never encountered a virgin, and now that he had, he didn't know what he should do. On one hand, he wanted to take Hermione right in the yard, but now he knew they needed to wait. He spoke with his brow furrowed and a frown on his lips. "No, no no no, no. You should go up to your room."

She glared at him. Who knew that losing your virginity could be such hard work? She didn't want Charlie to see her as a child, so she quickly turned on her heel and calmly walked inside and up to the room she shared with Ginny. She didn't let herself cry until she had firmly locked the door.

* * *

Haunted by his words and Hermione's sad face, Charlie tossed and turned all night. Around six in the morning, he rolled out of bed. He had made his decision, and wanted to go and wait for Hermione to wake up so he could apologize. If she really wanted to lose her virginity to him, he was all for it. He grinned; after all, she was twenty-two years old with an intelligent mind of her own. With a bounce in his step, he entered the kitchen and was startled to see Hermione in her short, blue terrycloth robe making breakfast.

She turned to face him and gave him and emotionless 'good morning' before turning back to the eggs and bacon she was cooking. She tried not to let the sight of Charlie in nothing but his boxer shorts have any affect on her, but she could feel her pulse racing.

With a grin, Charlie slid next to her at the stove and stole a piece of toast from her plate, taking a bit before setting it back down. She glared at him and was about to speak before he cut her off. "I'm sorry about how I reacted last night. And I decided that if you want to lose your virginity to me, I will treat it as the beautiful gift that it is," he told her sincerely with a small nod of his head.

She examined him carefully before saying, "Only if you're sure."

He smiled brightly again and leaned down to kiss her as he flicked the oven off. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled as he squeezed her sides with his large, calloused hands.

Breakfast forgotten, Hermione concentrated her efforts on running her hands over every part of Charlie's body. She pulled away from him and watched her own hands as they started at his shoulders and traveled slowly down the length of his chest and abs. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against him. They both watched her ivory fingers float over his sun worn skin, and she paused at his waistband before sliding it down ever so slightly to reveal a partially hidden tattoo. Charlie was ready to have a heart attack from her slow examination of his skin, but he let her pause to look at the words over his hip.

"Equality for all creatures great and small," she read out loud as she traced the black script and miniature dragon tattoo. "That's lovely," she said as she looked up into his eyes. His face was brightly lit from the rays of early morning sunlight peeking through the curtains.

He should have known she would appreciate his tattoo, because he knew about her involvement with House Elf rights. But he was eager to move things along. He grinned devilishly before scooping her up and setting her on the kitchen table. He then stood between her legs and treated her entire lovely face to kisses and caresses. Hermione reached out to grab his shoulders and pull him closer, causing her dressing gown to slide down one of her arms in the process. Charlie leaned down, kissing and nipping her newly exposed flesh. Hermione sighed and let her head dip back, and Charlie groaned as her robe opened, revealing her firm breasts.

Hermione was lost in her own world when Charlie began to gently run his hands over her breasts. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist, happy that he was standing firmly on the floor. He chuckled as he flicked his thumb over a nipple, causing her head to snap back up so she could look at him. He continued to run his hands over her perfectly round breasts and curvy stomach, relentlessly exploring her body this time.

"Charlie," she gasped. "You're driving me mad."

"It's not my fault your body is prefect and screaming for me to touch it." In a bold move, he pulled the robe's sash completely open and slid it from her body. She was too wound up to be self conscious as Charlie gazed at her body, his eyes glazing over a bit. A smile spread across his lips as Hermione reached out to him and coaxed him to join her on the table. As her eyes connected with his and she scooted back further on the calico tablecloth, Charlie slid his underwear off and gently climbed on top of her. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she looked at his stiff member while he straddled her hips.

"Oh gods, that is going to hurt," she whispered as she bit her lip and reached out to run her hand over the head of his penis. Charlie groaned as she made such innocent contact with him, and he felt an unbelievable urge to thrust into her. He bit back his lust and settled on pressing Hermione back against the table and pressing his lips to hers. He caressed her breasts again while he ran his tongue along the seam of her sweet lips. She moaned and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. His hand took the expedition further south until it found the bundle of sexual nerves at her apex. He gently massaged her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers instinctively wove through his hair as she gasped when he quickened his hands' movements.

"I want to lose it, please," she gasped into his mouth. Without removing his lips from hers, he took his member in his hand and guided the tip against her slick opening. She braced her hands against his back and held her breath while he pushed himself gently into her. She gasped at the immense feeling of pressure against her insides until her last barrier or innocence was broken. She squeezed onto Charlie's shoulders until the pain subsided.

"Are you okay?" he asked huskily. She answered by pressing her hips up to meet his, forcing a grunt to surface from deep within him. Smiling, she twisted her hips. "Minx," he whispered next to her ear. He gently withdrew from her before pumping back in. Hermione gasped in pleasure as they made love as the bright, rising sun flooded the room. She couldn't believe the intense feeling of pleasure that was growing inside her. Charlie seemed to pump and thrust to a beautiful, unknown rhythm that had her on the edge of climax.

Hermione felt herself succumb to her release as Charlie kissed her neck and buried himself deep within her. He reached his own orgasm as he listened to her gasp his name over and over as she writhed beneath him. He released his seed into her as she thrust up once more.

"That was amazing," she whispered as he collapsed next to her. She rolled onto her side and snuggled against his warm body. "Thank you."

"I know I'll never be able to eat a meal at the table without grinning like a loon," Charlie assured her as she played with his hair. She giggled lightly as she began to fall asleep in his arms. "You forgot about breakfast," he whispered as she closed her eyes.

"You can always make me more later. Let's go upstairs."

Charlie shook his head as he stood and scooped her up into his strong arms. He carried her up to his bed, knowing full well that he would end up doing anything Hermione wanted to when she woke again.

* * *

**THE END! Wow, I really hope you liked the ending! Thanks so much for reading along and reviewing... I'm really surprised by how many of you reviewed and voted in the poll! **

**Thank you Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte!**

**-WeasleyForMe**


End file.
